Conquering the Impossible
by Canet
Summary: Edward and Bella meet. Edward and Bella fall in love. Edward and Bella encounter problems. In the end though, Edward and Bella are together.. aren't they? AH, Cannon Rated M for Language
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… no matter how much I wish I did.**

**AN: this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! Criticism is welcome! I want to know what I can do to make this better! Please review and let me know!! Also I'm looking for a beta!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Finally! No more staying up late listening to my cousin's fight over useless crap. No more being woken up by a useless maid who wakes me up pre-dawn and doesn't listen to my damn orders. No more feeling like an outsider. I get to go home to my apartment. I get to see my best friends, Alice and Emmett! I think its time to do a HAPPY DANCE!!

Being shipped to Vienna, Austria to live with Garret and Katie for two months is horrible punishment. Though the place itself is pleasing, the fact that I have been sent here against my will and to live with such ridiculous people makes this a proper punishment. I believe that my lesson has been learned. I won't _ever_ miss one of Charlie's stupid galas again…

_maybe…._

The next time I get shipped off somewhere, I'm smuggling Alice and Emmett with me!!! A whole summer without them is pure _TOURTURE_!! One summer has been passed with boredom and that will never happen again!

No matter what!

Today is my last day here, but I still have to pack. Yay… not really. I hate packing!

Of course I will only take about four hours to pack all this! I think that I should just let Gertrude (the maid) do it. But that would mean that she has to touch all of my lovely precious things and that is unacceptable! At least it won't be like letting Alice pack…. It took two days to pack all of that!!

On the bright side, Kate and Garrett aren't fighting tonight, for they have other engagements tonight which will keep them out late so I am going to sleep as it is already 11:45 pm and my train leaves at 9 am tomorrow!

After my shower, I jump onto my big fluffy bed for the last time here in Vienna and fall into a deep and much needed sleep.

"Mistress Isabella! Mistress Isabella! It is time to wake! Your train leaves in two hours!"

"Go away, Gertrude," I grumble.

"Miss, I would not like to use the ice water bucket again, and I am sure that you would not like it either."

I jump out of the bed as soon as she says that.

_Stupid maid._

I am not a morning person and never will be. Gertrude figured that really early in my stay here and to … fix… this "problem" she likes to pour ice water on my head to wake me. Ewww….

I walk to the bathroom and do the ol' morning routine.

When I walk out, Gertrude is waiting for me with my clothes that I am to wear today for my travels.

The outfit is cute. A blue t-shirt that has "chocolate is my best friend" on it, dark wash skinny jeans, a big ass coat and my yellow converse. Even though she likes pouring cold shit on me, Gertrude really knows the way I like to dress, though Alice doesn't like it.

"Alright, I'm up. What know?"

"Master Garrett and Mistress Kate want to breakfast with you so you are being summoned to eat. They expect you in twenty minutes." She said and left.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Who says "summoned" anymore? It really bothers me that Gertrude talks like that. Maybe it's something she learned in maid school.

As I get ready, I muse over the nothingness that was my summer. Other that the walks though the city, the calls and e-mails home, and some drawing and painting, there was really nothing else that had been done. I really was ready to go home.

Before leaving the room, I look around and notice that my bags have been taken downstairs already. I guess it's one of the perks of being Charlie Swan's daughter and having people do all of the hard work for me.

You'd think that I'd be used to it by now. Dad is a movie director. Before he made it big, we lived fairly normal lives. I went to a public school in LA not a private one in Vancouver. He was an assistant for a director not a big director himself. Apparently, Luke (one of the writers Dad works with) wrote an amazing story and no one wanted it so he and Dad decided to make it together. And Guess What?? EVERYONE LOVED IT! HA! After the release, the public went gaga and everyone wanted to work with the "Dream Team", Charlie Swan and Lukas Bernard. Together they made crazy good movies. That was my freshman year of high school; I'm starting college in September at the Academy of Art in San Francisco.

I guess it seems that I resent it all and I kinda do. I sometimes want to go back to my old life, the life without the constant paparazzi and attention. Then again, if that hadn't happened, I would have never met some of the most important people in my life, my bffls, Mary Alice Brandon and Emmett Charles McCarty. My life without them just wouldn't be the same. Both of them have a hand in making me the nutcase that I am today.

Mary Alice Brandon hates being called Mary Alice Brandon or even Mary Alice and never seems to need coffee in the morning… or ever. She loves shopping and dressing people who in her eyes have no fashion sense what so ever- me. She is short, thin to the extreme- healthy but thin- and has really spiky jet black hair. Alice emancipated herself when she was 12 and has been creating clothes ever since. She dresses the likes of Anne Hathaway, George Clooney, Muse, Natasha Bedingfield and many others. She likes a good time and really has no tolerance for alcohol but gets drunk anyway.

Emmett Charles McCarty aka Chuckles when I'm angry at him, is a big beefy idiot. He likes extremes sports- something that rubbed off on me-, cars, women and tattoos. He is my awesome bffl/ tattoo artist. Emmett is also the owner of a prosperous couple of clubs though out the world so he has a shit load of dollars. He like Alice likes to get drunk, but has a higher tolerance level, so the Porcelain Gods don't really get offerings from him. Unlike Alice, Emmett still talks to his parents occasionally on the holidays.

The two of them really are the bestest friends ever.

I'm really glad I'll be able to see them soon; they are meeting me in London where we will spend the rest of the summer. Thus the reason I'm taking the train instead of going via airplane.

I throw the coat over my arm, turn off the lights, close the door and descend the stairs, at the bottom of which is waiting the butler, Smith. He never told me his first name.

He holds his arm out.

"This way, Miss," He says and leads the way to the breakfast parlor.

At the table, breakfast, Kate, and Garrett are waiting for me. Kate looks likes someone shoved a pole up her ass and Garrett looks like he just grew a pussy.

"Hey dudes!"

Garrett looks pained.

"Bella, please don't call us that."

I shrug and take my seat.

This time Kate speaks up. They don't really like having house guests.

"Bella, you are probably wondering why we are letting you leave early."

"Umm… yeah, I have. I mean wasn't I supposed to stay until fucking school started?"

Again Garrett looks pained. He really is fun to mess with. Kate on the other hand glares.

_Ouch._

"Yes, but Garrett and I have decided to take a vacation and since it wouldn't be prudent to take you, we are letting you go early." She explained. "You understand that your father needs not to know of this, am I correct?"

Ah… me understand. Kate wants to leave Garrett for the awesomeness that is the vacation sun, but doesn't want it publicized. Coolios.

"'Course I do!"

"Alright, now that we have that matter settled, let's eat." She says.

After we finish, I excuse myself and go to the sound proof media room to listen to my iPod.

When it was time to go, Smith came to gather me and all my stuff. I said my not so polite good-byes, and left the house in a cab. I couldn't drive myself in my Audi A4- it was a gift from Emmett- for no one would be taking it back.

Arriving at the train station, I found that the train was already there. I hurried to it as I feared that I might miss it. I got to my first-class compartment only to find someone else there.

Crap.

**Fun isn't it to read a cliffy? No? Well it's fun to write them! Review my lovelies! Review! **

**Canet**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not make any profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**After reading that last chapter myself, I've decided that I am lame, but I'm gonna try to finish this story anyway. I don't know how that's gonna work though as my updates are every few years. ^o^**

Chapter 2

BPOV

There was an orange wearing, sleeping in sunglasses, and slightly snoring hot man in my Hogwarts Express looking compartment. I was gonna have to wake him up.

_Oh, well._

I put down my bags, took off my coat and did the bestest thing ever. I screamed in the poor man's ear.

He jumped.

"What the fuck? What the hell do you think you're doing, woman?" He shouted as he took off the stupid sunglasses and looked at me like I was the devil incarnate or something for waking him up and interrupting his beauty sleep.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the seat across from him. Dummy shouldn't have fallen asleep if he was gonna jack my Hogwarts Express looking compartment.

"Oh, shut up. I just wanted to inform sir that this is _not _his Hogwarts Express looking compartment to be napping in."

He looked baffled.

Ugh, he was probably one of _those _people. You know the kind that doesn't get _any_ references to _anything __**ever.**_ I was officially disgusted. Those people are the bane of my existence.

"What? Don't look at me like that! YOU'RE the idiot that doesn't get it _and_ the one who got caught in _my_ compartment!"

"Look, lady, I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"Obviously not." I huffed. "Stupid, stupid ignorant people."

"Whatever, check my ticket if you like, this is _my _Hogwarts Express looking compartment, too." He smirked whilst pulling out said ticket. He had obviously caught that last part.

Oh. Well. Looks like Mr. Isleepinsunglasses is worth his salt.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I told Smith to reserve the whole compartment."

What? I know it's bitchy but I really don't like sharing when I'm traveling... or ever really.

He looked at me like I was a spoiled brat, which I wasn't. I just knew how to make myself sound like one. Maybe I should rethink my career as an artist. Nah.

"Oh? Well, I'm sorry Miss- whatever your name is- you're just going to have to share." He grumbled as he raised an eyebrow and sat back.

I banged my head against the wall, looked up and silently asked the man in the sky to excuse this wrong because I had definitely had more than three, now.

I got up, straddled this stranger's lap and whispered into his ear. (Now a lot of you may think that I'm a major skank whore for this but he was nicely dressed and you can ever go wrong sitting on a nice pair of jeans, can you? Well, at least this is what Alice tells me.)

"If that's what you want, Mr. I'msocoolthatisleepinsunglasses. I'll be happy to make this exception because you seem to be okay and not a rapist."

And then, without looking at the guy, I calmly get up and go back to what is now my side of the compartment. Looking up at the man, I see his shocked expression and giggle.

He glares.

"What's so funny?" He snaps.

I'm full out belly laughing now. Poor man, he's never met a sane person before.

"Your face!" I manage to say between fits of laughter. "You look so surprised!"

"Well, yeah," He said confused, "Who sits on the lap of strangers?"

I rolled my eyes. Either he's really stupid or a real prude, 'cause he just walked into this one.

"Strippers do," I deadpanned.

His face lit up. Oh, so he's stupid then!

Stupid and horny, apparently.

"You're a stripper, eh?" He asked all hopefully.

"Nah, I'm an artist. I paint and draw and occasionally smoke weed." I grinned, watching his face fall and look confused once more.

"Then what were you doing on my lap?"

"Telling you that sharing is okay with me!" I said cheerfully. Sarcasm is awesome.

He cocked his head to the side and stared at me with those bright green eyes like he was trying to figure out what goes on in my head.

The dude might as well give up. There is no use, even the best doctors have tried and failed.

"You're interesting."

I scrunched my face. Was that a compliment?

I look up at him.

"Mmm. Thanks?"

He grinned. "You're welcome."

I shrugged and I realize something.

"Hey, we never did introduce ourselves!" I squealed. "My name is Bella. Bella Swan."

"Yeah? I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." He extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Bella."

I slip my hand into his and shook it.

His handshake was firm. I liked it.

"You too, Edward."

And then he pulled me over to him and gave me a big bone crushing hug.

"Dude," I said as I gasped for air when he let me go, "Are _you_ a stripper?"

"Nope." He said with a mischievous grin, "I'm a musician. I play and write music."

"Well, that's a letdown." I pout.

It would have been really nice to have met a male stripper on the train in Europe.

He smirks, "Think of it as payback for leading me to believing that _you_ might have been a stripper."

"Fair enough," I shrug, "So, Mr. Cullen, what brings you to Europe?"

Edward grins.

"No one really calls me Mr. Cullen, so don't do that," he said. "I'm here 'cause my parents suck sometimes and I decided that I didn't want to live with them any longer than I have to _and_ because Europe is the perfect place to defy them. With all the strippers and what not." He winked, "What about you? Why are you here?"

I snorted. This dude is here for fun. I wonder what he'll think when I tell him I'm here on _punishment_.

"My dad wanted to punish me by sending me to Vienna to live with my god awful cousins."

Edward looked incredulous.

"How do you get sent to Europe for punishment? It's like giving a kid chocolate for breaking the vase!"

Ugh. I knew it.

"It wasn't all that fun. I had to deal with my cousins and I was missin' on my best friends. And I wasn't allowed to leave the city, and I know Vienna is great and everything, but there are only so many things that you can do without feeling like you're doing things over and over. Do you know how frustrating it is to be in the most beautiful place in the world and not be able to see it? As an artist, I've been deprived of some great objects and inspirations. I feel robbed. I've been here for two months and I have not set a paintbrush to canvas or a charcoal to paper. It's been horrible for me." I rambled.

It was probably wrong of me to be laying all my frustrations on Edward, but I couldn't help it. He was the first person that I've met that I haven't scared away yet and that's saying something 'cause those Austrians are pretty cool and accepting.

"Oh, in that case, I'm sorry that you had to go through that." He said thoroughly berated. "I know what it feels like to be in an creative drought. I went through that once. It sucked salty rocks."

I gave a half smile. Salty rocks. Who says shit like that? Apparently Edward did.

He was grinning at me, those green eyes sparkling. Oh, he is soo _cute_.

"Thanks."

"Mhm. I've made a goal to make people happy."

I raised an eyebrow. "Have you? So if I open the compartment door will you go down the rail cart cracking jokes trying to make them laugh?"

He nodded. "Yeah, 'cause it'll make you happy."

I laughed. "That's really sweet."

"People do say that I am. So Bella, from whereabouts are you?"

Poopyface. I don't want to answer that, he already knows my last name, but he already thinks I'm a spoiled brat so what have I really got to lose?

"Oh, well, I go to school in San Francisco but I have homes in Vancouver and Los Angeles."

"Really? I live in San Francisco, well I will be living there, once I move out and stuff," Edward said with an excited grin.

Jeez. He looked too old just now be moving out.

"How old are you, dude?"

Edward furrowed his brows.

"I'm 23. Why?"

Good. He's only like 5 years older. I can work with that.

"Isn't that a little old to be moving out? Most people move out as soon as they graduate high school. You must have some fuck awesome parents." I said.

He shrugged. "Eh, kinda. They're nice and cool and everything, but mostly I stayed 'cause the college I went to didn't think that I lived far enough to be given a dorm. I could have gotten an apartment but I was stupid and decided that I wanted to have home cooked meals and clean clothes more than freedom. The whole thing was dumb but no matter, I am rectifying it by moving about 400 miles away."

400 miles? He's from L.A.? Shit. He's got to know who I was, but he hasn't said anything so maybe he could care less?

"Oh so you're from L.A.?"

He nodded. "Technically, yeah."

Fuck it. What have I got to lose? I'm gonna ask the man if he knows.

"So I take it, you have heard of Charlie Swan?"

He confirms that he has.

"Well, dude, then you know that I'm his kid."

"Nope, that information I did not have. I knew he had a daughter, though."

That placated me a bit. He didn't fawn all over me so that gets him some points. Now I just had one more question.

"So what do _your_ parents do?"

That wasn't it.

"My father is a doctor and my mom is an interior designer."

"Yeah? You're a trust fund baby?"

Edward blushed.

"Uh, yeah. I am."

"Nice." I smirked. He's a spoiled brat too.

This made me happy. We could make spoiled brat babies together.

"EDWARD!" I squeal/whispered.

"BELLA! WHAT?" He said mimicking my tone.

"Has the train started moving yet?"

Edward looked surprised at the question.

"Bella, we're almost half way to Germany."

I looked out the window and sure enough the Austrian landscape was passing me by. I pressed my face against the glass.

"Oh shit," I gasped, "When did that happen?"

Eddie snorted. "I think somewhere between you screaming at me and then telling me about strippers."

I started laughing again, "Edward, you're funny."

"Thank you, Bella."

He's so awesome. Alice would love to meet this dude.

"Hey, you wanna go to Paris with me?"

"Paris?"

"Uh, yeah. My friend is going out there to shop and I wanna surprise her." I said.

That was kinda a lie. Alice just didn't know that she was coming to Europe, yet. She was gonna love this, though. Not only was she gonna see me, but I would have a hot man with me.

"Sure? I guess, I will. Will you ensure that I will have fun?" He asked.

I giggled. "Yes, I will ensure that you will have fun."

If Alice ever lets up on the shopping and shit.

"Ok. So we are getting off at the Paris stop?"

I scrunched my nose.

"Does this train even have a Paris stop?"

Edward chuckled.

"You know, Bella, you can always _get off the train and get on _the one that has a Paris stop."

"Yes, yes you can." I agreed.

"But, just so you know, this train does have a Paris stop."

"Good."

I pulled out my phone and sent Alice a text.

_Hey, got out of Vienna early._

_Get the first fucking plane out to Paris._

_I have some1 you need to meet._

_xoxoxo_

_BB Swan _

Almost immediately I got a response. I rolled my eyes. Does she ever sleep?

_OMFG! Bella! Is it a boy? IT IS! I know it. :D _

_I already booked a flight to Paris. I land tomorrow at 2 pm._

_And Im staying at Hotel San Regis._

_xoxoxo_

_Queen MAB_

I grinned, this was typical Alice.

_Book 2 for me._

_Now go pack._

_XXO_

_BB Swan_

I turned back to Edward with a smile on my face. Paris was gonna be a good time.

**Review. DO IT! **


End file.
